Special time of year
by Narusasu2009
Summary: Spending New Year alone is never good, and either fun. So Izaya decides to find one blonde.


The celebration was going more and more colourful and noisier. People outside stopped shopping like crazy for presents and food about 5 hours ago. But instead, they were on the streets, wishing each other Happy New Year and drinking alcohol. On each of them was a smile, either a honest, or a smile made by the alcohol in their blood. Either way was fine, because Izaya enjoyed the view. His lovely humans even on this holiday were acting as lovely as ever.

Shinra called every his friend to his place to celebrate New Year. Even called the Raira students, Mikado, Kida and Anri. Everyone went there, except Orihara Izaya.

No, Shinra called him and even _begged_ him to come, but the informant didn't want to come himself. He was fine spending this wonderful time of year all alone, in his lonely and dark office.

Even though his sisters, Mairu and Kururi, came to visit him, set a little Christmas tree and decorated the office with different lights and decorations, the office still was a lonely and dark place.

But Izaya didn't mind it. He was pretty fine with this atmosphere. Of course each person found someone to spend this day with them, not wanting to be alone. Izaya now wondered, was he the only one to be this lonely.

"Hn, I bet Shizu-chan is lonely too..." he mumbled, smirking and swaying in his office chair, "Ahaha! Only the thought of lonely monster in this time of year makes me happy!"

He then suddenly stopped, glancing out of the window. He was truly happy of that thought, but something made him still sad. He had this strange feeling... to spend New Year with his monster.

That idea just killed his mind and made himself slap his cheek.

"Aha, so funny... My mind is playing tricks on me out of boredom~"

Izaya stood on his feet, grabbed his fur-trimmed jacket and walked out of his office. He needed to get some fresh air... and check on the monster, Heiwajima Shizuo.

Meanwhile in Ikebukuro was same noisy as in Shinjuku. Everyone was feeling excited for New Year, what would be in few minutes.

Everyone was happy, except one person. And that person walked in the street all grumpy and glaring at people.

Heiwajima Shizuo. The only person who didn't like this time of year. He hated it because he didn't have anyone to spend it with. He could have gone to Shinra's place, but he didn't want too much noise either. Both facts made him angry, and he didn't know what he wanted himself. He was just walking on the street, enjoying his lonely time.

But suddenly, he felt some stench. It got deep in his nose, making his blood boil in his veins and get angry.

Flea. It was his smell for sure, he couldn't be wrong.

"Iiiiizaaaaayaaaa-kuuun~!" he growled, making people around him step away about five steps. In the blond's view was seen a tall brunet with fur-trimmed coat, standing with his back at him. But the brunet started turning his head as he heard the name Shizuo growled.

"Oh, Shizu-chan~ I was searching for you~" Izaya smirked, enjoying that his searching didn't last long and the blond found the brunet himself.

"Shut it flea! Why the hell are you hear again?!" Shizuo yelled, grabbing Izaya's shirt and lifting him a bit up and closer to the blond's face.

"Is it so wrong to visit my dear monster~?" he chirped, enjoying the ex-barmen face in anger.

"If it's you, _everything_ is wrong!" he frowned, "What do you want this time here?"

"Mm... Nothing special. Only this." he smirked, as he pulled the blond closer by his white shirt. He locked their lips together, pulling the blond in a strong kiss.

After few seconds, Izaya let go of his shirt and backed off, as Shizuo let him go out of shock.

"Happy New Year, Shizu-chan!" the informant grinned, this time not with his mean and sadistic smile, but true smile with his feelings.

At least this time, they could be more calm and celebrate the amazing day together.

Shizuo blushed slightly at such acting, looking with shock at Izaya first, but after few short moments he smirked back at the brunet.

"Same to you, Izaya-kun." as he pulled him by his waist closer to his body, kissing him deep. The next moment started weird noises. Like something was blowing up.

The both pulled apart as they looked up in the sky and saw beautiful colourful firework.

"This year the firework is better." the informant noted.

"Yeah yeah, don't forget about the current moment, flea." Shizuo smirked and pulled him back in the kiss.

In such a wonderful time of year, it's fine to express your feelings towards someone. Even though you hate the person a lot, who knows what could happen between you two next year. Izaya decided not to wait and use the moment. And used it pretty well.


End file.
